


Inclined to Resign to Authority

by Geonn



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn thinks about taking orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inclined to Resign to Authority

Shawn turned out the lights and stretched out on his bed. He was in his shorts and a white T-shirt, relaxing at the end of the day. He was alone in his bedroom, another criminal caught, and he was able to "turn off." No forced pop culture references, no fake psychic shenanigans. Just Shawn, unplugged. He laced his fingers over his stomach and looked up at the ceiling. After everything was said and done, when Lassiter was begrudgingly handing out back-pats, the Chief had put a hand on his arm and nodded and said, "Good work," before going to join the rest of the revelry.

Chief Vick. Chief Karen Vick. He thought about the moment a few years back when he'd discovered her biggest secret: the fact no one in the department had ever met her husband because he was in Sacramento. Remarried to his former secretary. Vick had been pregnant when their marriage imploded, recently given the position as interim chief, so she decided to keep it secret. When the position became permanent, she couldn't find a way to ease out of the lie. It was hard enough convincing the mayor she could do the job without him throwing the "single mother" line in her face.

So Shawn kept quiet, but the Chief eventually figured out that he knew. She thanked him quietly, and he tactfully offered babysitting duties if she ever needed them. Gus didn't even know that occasionally he spent an hour or two at Vick's place so she could see a movie or have a quiet dinner alone.

Gus also didn't know that, after one of those dates, Vick had tried to kiss him on the cheek and inadvertently grazed their lips together. They laughed it off, ignored that it had happened, and he headed home with a surprising hard-on. Just thinking about it now had restarted the ignition sequence.

Shawn pushed down his boxer shorts and took a few Kleenex from the box on the nightstand. He closed his eyes and rested one hand on his stomach. He moved the other hand to his cock and began stroking. He thought, as he'd often thought after that night, what would have happened if they hadn't laughed off the kiss. There was a flicker of interest in Vick's eyes, something she hid so quickly that he pretended to have missed it. But what if she'd had one more glass of chardonnay? What if she had pushed him against the wall and kissed him harder. He wouldn't want to push things too far too fast, so he would let the Chief take control.

That was the weirdest thing about his Chief Vick fantasy; she always took the lead. Even during his little Christmas mental breakdown, she was a sort of Gestapo dominatrix. Not his usual fantasy, kind of a disturbing fantasy when you got right down to it, but the idea of her with a riding crop wasn't as big a deal-breaker as he would have thought.

His entire life, he'd rebelled against authority. It started with his dad, then teachers, employers, smug tollbooth operators... it was one of the reasons he'd never actually become a cop. He didn't want to take orders. Maybe if he had known the orders would be coming from Chief Karen Vick, it would have been different.

That was another thing. She was the Chief or Chief Vick, never Karen. It was a certain amount of respect, sure, but... he was Shawn Spencer. He worked with Lassie, Jules, Buzz... and the Chief.

He stopped analyzing his submission and went back to the actual fantasy submission. He stroked faster and imagined Vick pushing him down onto the couch, straddling him as she told him they would have to be quiet because Iris was sleeping. He imagined she opened his jeans and was groping him as they kissed. She would take off his clothes and he would let her. She always dressed up for her nights out, and he imagined sliding a hand under the strap of her dress. Feeling her shoulder and the upper curve of her breast before she pushed his hand away.

Shawn teased the head of his cock with two fingers as he imagined her sliding down his body and taking it into her mouth. Sucking him gently before using more force. Him lying naked on her couch with her kneeling between his spread legs. Once she'd gotten him as hard as she could - both in fantasy and in real life he noticed as he looked down at his erection - she would stand up and take her panties off under her skirt. One hand on the back of the couch, her eyes locked on him as she let her skirt cover his lap. He could almost feel the material draping him.

He came as he imagined her settling her weight on his lap, lifting his hips as if he was really pushing inside of her. He could almost see her expression of surprise and pleasure, her eyes closing as she moved against him. He didn't stop moving his hand even after he finished coming. He wanted to finish the fantasy.

In his mind's eye, he saw the Chief leaning forward, cupping his face to kiss him as she rocked her hips against his. Since it was a fantasy, he imagined coming inside of her and feeling her breath against his cheek and ear, her hand pressed flat against his other cheek, her entire body trembling as she came with him.

He dropped his hand and opened his eyes, catching his breath as the fantasy faded. His cell phone rang and he jumped, staring at it before he reached out with his clean hand. He stared at the display in disbelief. "Huh. I must be psychic or something." He flipped the phone open. "Chief! I was just thinking--" He looked at his hand and wiped it on the sheet. "Just thinking about a case."

"Well, you're a little off this time, Mr. Spencer. I... need a favor. I know it's late, and I know you're probably busy--"

"Nope. No, wide open, Chief."

"I need to run out to the store to grab a few things. It shouldn't take a half hour, but I need someone here in case Iris wakes up."

"No problem, Chief." He tugged his underwear back up and put his feet on the floor. "Your wish is my command."

She laughed. "You might want to be careful saying that, Mr. Spencer. I may push the issue."

Shawn smiled. "I think I could handle it, Chief. I'll be there in twenty." He hung up and went to get dressed.

Maybe he wasn't really psychic; maybe he was just a little prescient now and then. Still, he couldn't wait to see what Vick was wearing when he showed up.


End file.
